


[Podfic] Here Be Dragons | written by mistyzeo

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Jared had gotten into professional questing by accident, but Jensen had wanted to be an adventurer since his childhood. He had the heart for it, and the drive, and Jared looked on fondly as Jensen accepted accolades and congratulations after every successful dramatic rescue. He'd been offered no fewer than six princesses for marriage, but he'd turned them all down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024482) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> Recorded for exmanhater for the 4th cakehole-club swap. (Listen to exmanhater's podfic of this fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9558482)!)
> 
> Thanks so much to mistyzeo for having blanket permission to podfic, and to [akamine-chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/profile) for the gorgeous cover art.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/804r2h26aq5zq1k/Here_Be_Dragons.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qysuashqcc20zzx/Here_Be_Dragons.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 46MB/23MB | **Duration:** 0:49:38 

  
---|---


End file.
